


The Fading Protector

by Enonem



Category: The Shadow Campaigns - Django Wexler
Genre: F/F, Fire, Nightmares, Pyrophobia, Repressed Memories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-15 09:32:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12318345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enonem/pseuds/Enonem
Summary: Winter has a nightmare. Or is it?This is not really about Winter/Jane, but AO3 has a very romance-oriented tagging system.





	The Fading Protector

It was hot. Too hot. Winter couldn’t breathe, she choked on smoke every time she tried. Too hot and too bright. She sat slumped against a wall, surrounded by flames, too frightened to move. She tried to scream but nothing came out.

_No no. Please no. Help. Please._

Run. She had to run. She pushed at the floor with her arms, but her muscles refused to work.

_I don’t want this. Help._

A figure emerged from the fire. It was a man. No. A boy. But he was tall and imposing.

Winter’s first instinct was to press herself further against the wall. Until she recognised him.

The boy ran towards her as she cried out to him. He bent over and put his arms around her. Winter held on tightly to his neck. She suddenly felt very small against him.

The boy picked her up and Winter knew she was safe. She buried her face in his shoulder and let his soothing voice take her fear away.

Nothing could hurt her now that he had found her. She was always safe with him.

She lifted her head to smile at him -

And woke up to find Jane looking down at her with a strange expression.

Judging by the light streaming in from the windows in the Prison dorm, it was barely dawn. Jane, gorgeous in the dim light, gave her a forced grin.

“Moaning boys’ names in your sleep, Winter? Should I be jealous?”

Winter sat up with a jolt. “Quiet!” she whispered a little too loudly.

Jane’s grin turned real.

Winter propped herself up on her elbows and pushed her hair away from her face, tucking it behind one ear. “What are you talking about anyway?”

A flash of worry passed across Jane’s face. “You were having a nightmare.”

“Oh.” Winter tried to remember her dream but she couldn't fix on any detail. It was like trying to grab water. All she could recall was heat. Followed by warmth.

She frowned.

“What name?”

“Hm?”

“You said I was… saying a boy’s name. What name?”

“Ah, M-” Jane hesitated and slowly tapped a finger against her chin in an exaggerated pensive gesture. “Hmm, if you really want to know, I suppose I could tell you. But you’ll have to do something for me first.” She grinned down at her, full of mischief.

Winter felt her face grow hot. Jane laughed and pulled her covers off. “Come on. We have time to sneak off for a while before the proctors come to wake us up.”

Winter pursed her lips, but eventually she got up and followed Jane quite eagerly.

As she took Jane’s outstretched hand, she tried once more to remember her dream, but by now it was all gone. She shrugged. Her nightmares were better ignored, after all. It didn’t really matter what name she had said. If she even had said anything at all. Sometimes it was hard to tell when Jane was joking.

In truth, if it not for the fact that her back was clammy with sweat, Winter would not have even thought she had had a nightmare at all. She felt calm. She felt safe.

By the time they reached the nearest empty classroom and Jane put her hands on Winter’s hips, the dream and the name were the furthest thing from either of their minds.

**Author's Note:**

> I think we all know who the boy is. I just can't tag him yet.  
> I wrote this about a years ago to give an outlet to my TGoE feels. Edited in time to feed the anticipation for book 5!


End file.
